


Forbidden love

by YellowCactus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCactus/pseuds/YellowCactus
Summary: In the Boiling Isles,when a witch turns fifteen,the name of a soulmate's soulmate appears on her shoulder. Amity is happy when she sees the name of a loved on her shoulder. However,her mother would never allow them to be together and had probably already found her a husband.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Odalia Blight/Eda Clawthorne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

> I have long wanted to write a paper on these two,but it was always too lazy to pick up a pen. Enjoy my work anyway. Later on, I plan to write about Ida and Odalia’s past. I love these two.

\- Since ancient times, when the Titan himself was a small child, every witch, after the age of fifteen, had the name of a kindred spirit, soulmate, on her shoulder. Next to your soulmate, you will feel happiness, overflowing breasts, sweet excitement and tenderness. With him or her, you were destined to live a life full of happiness and harmony, but many happy fairy tales have a bad ending. Witches did not always want to live with their soul mate and chose someone else soul, destroying the fate of the other two. Samein noble families, engagement with someone else soul is widespread, and rarely when parents allow them to be with their soul mate. - Amity read softly and closed the thick book. Tomorrow she will be fifteen years old, and she will finally recognize her soulmate. Of course, my mother will forbid her to communicate with him or her, if her soul mate is not from the noble, but somehow she did not want to think about it. Her chest was filled with excitement, and deep down she wanted to have a human girl on her shoulder. When Luz hitand on the Boiling Islands, the witch world has changed a lot. With her wide smile, the person resolved and melted all the cold walls of ice that Blythe had built around herself for years, with her care and sincerity removed the mask of arrogance from her face, with her presence she made her pale cheeks blush, and her heart pounded loudly, as if wanting to break her ribs and jump out. With a dreamy sigh, the youngest Blythe extinguished the purple lights that circled above her bed. 

************* 

Raysthe bright sun slid across the witch face, making her wake up. The twins burst into the room with a loud crash. 

\- Happy birthday, Mitten! - the siblings shouted in one voice, from which Amity winced and frowned at her relatives. - Now you are fifteen, and you will know the name of your soulmate. Are you happy?

\- Crazy. - Blythe said dryly, gathering her hair in her usual ponytail. The screams of the twins ruined the whole mood, and she didn't even have time to see who her soul mate was! 

\- Well, and ktoh this lucky one? - Edric smiled broadly, hugging his disgruntled sister - Is it really a man? 

\- None of your business. - Amity dismissed her brother as an annoying insect and walked away, demandingly pointing to the door. 

Emira was always more intelligent than her brother, and immediately understood the hint. - Amity, we didn't come just for that. Mom asked me to tell you what is waiting for you in her office. 

The sister said quietly before slamming the door, leading the twin by the scruff of his neck. The witch sighed and rubbedthe bridge of the nose. Now you could recognize your soulmate without prying eyes and ridicule. Going to the mirror, Amity lifted the sleeve of her pajamas and screamed with joy, immediately closing her mouth so that her mother would not suddenly hear her. Yes! Luz was her soul mate. She could not dream of this even in her wildest dreams, but here everything is in reality. But as joy came, it left. The pain in the heart came along with the realization that the mother was now waiting for her daughter to recognize her soulmate and to pronounce judgment on both girls. Odalia will never let them be together. 

************* 

The path to Elder Blythe's office was unbearably long, although he was relatively close. But now Amity stands in front of the oak door with an hesitant hand raised. There is no turning back, she always knew that this day would come. 

\- Come in. - came the cold voice of the mother when the witch still knocked. - Ah, Amity, it's you. Happy birsday, my dear. 

\- Thanks Mom. - the girl answered as calmly as possible so that her mother would notsuspected her worries - You wanted to see me? 

\- You have turned fifteen, which means that now you can find out who your soulmate is. Be kind your hand. Blythe held out her cold hand and looked expectantly at her daughter with cold gold. 

\- Mom, this is personal. Amity covered the place where Luz's name was in a protective gesture, but this angered her mother. 

\- Hand, young lady. Odalia insisted and roughly lifted the sleeve of her daughter's T-shirt. What she saw infuriated her - you nyou won't see a dirty person. 

\- But, Mom, I love her! - exclaimed the witch - And don't call Luz that! She is the most beautiful thing that happened in my life, I will not allow to talk about her like that. 

\- How dare you raise your voice at me! You will do as I say without disobedience! - the woman screamed so loudly that perhaps her scream was heard throughout the mansion - You are engaged to another. You are Blythe, you must be perfect in everything, and the connection with a person only spoils you, but nothing, we will remove this inscriptionoff your shoulder. 

\- You can do whatever you want with me, but not with Luz! I will never destroy her fate, as you did with your soulmate! - screamed the girl and immediately fell silent in fright when her mother looked at her with hatred. Even as a child, Amity found out that her parents were not soulmates, but their parents wished for their engagement, so they had to part with their soulmates. If Alador fondly remembered his soul mate, then Odalia did not speak andI didn’t think about her, but when little childrenasked her about it, was furious. - Mom, I'm sorry, that's not what I wanted to say. 

\- You don't need to appear in the mansion today, I don't care where you go and where you spend the night. You can even go to a person. - now the teenager was really scared. When a woman screamed her actions could be predicted, and a quiet rage cut like a dagger, causing the desire to shamefully run away without looking back - But after that you will never see her again and you will be engaged, I have already found you a husband. And now she's gone out of my sight. 

And swallowing bitter tears of pain and resentment, Amity ran out of her mother's office. Even outside the cold mansion, there was no time for tears. Her path lay in the Owl House, only there she could be given care and support, the opportunity to see a human girl for the last time. 

************* 

\- Password, Hoot, Hoot. - Hootie spoke disgustingly, when the younger Blythe approached the door of the Owl House.

\- Hootie, tell Luz I'm here. - I only had enough strength fora firm request, if she says something else, she will shamefully cry in front of the hated demon. 

\- Hoot, Hoot, not a drop of respect. - Hooti grumbled with displeasure, but climbed into the Nosedy window - Luz, your evil friend. 

\- Amity !? Going. Luz exclaimed loudly from her room when something fell loudly. It made Amity smile, typical Luz. The door immediately opened and a disheveled Noseda appeared on the threshold, which clearly gathered all the corners before being here, but this did not prevent her from joyfullyo exclaim - Happy birthday, friend!

\- Luz ... - the witch whispered, feeling the burning tears that she could no longer hold back. The Spanish woman's joyous face was immediately replaced by a restless one. 

\- Come in, Amity. - the man stepped aside, letting the guest into the house and immediately hugged Blythe tightly - What happened? Has someone offended you? 

Amity didn’t say anything, just grabbed the girl’s sweatshirt tightly and cried, splashing out all the pain, resentment and bitterness on her mother and herself. Because weak, because notwas able to protect Luz and herself, their fate, because she could not resist her mother and now she is shamefully crying on the shoulder of her soulmate. 

And the man did not say anything else and did not ask, she only gently stroked her friend on the back, feeling that she needed her now. This feeling was impossible to explain, it just was and appeared when I first saw Blythe. Could it be some kind of friendly affection? 

\- Sorry, Luz, I showed weakness and ... - the green-haired woman shied away and turned away, nNot wanting to look after that into the eyes of his beloved. 

\- Amity, showing your emotions to others is not scary, and sometimes even necessary. - Noseda smiled encouragingly at the girl, putting her hand on her shoulder, from which she twitched - You can always share your emotions with me, because this is what friends are for. 

\- About that, Luz, I ... 

\- Hey, kid, do you know where my hand is? - the Owl Lady entered the living room, interrupting the conversation of the teenagers, but immediately noticed Blythe's red eyes - Something happened, baby? 

-Yeah, but...

\- Hey, honey, you can tell me anything you want, we’re family. - Ida sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. When the witch sat down uncertainly, she continued - Well, now tell me.

\- Mom kicked me out of the house. Amity felt the tears in her eyes again. Asking the Owl Lady to stay overnight was awkward, but going to the Will's was even worse, especially after years of feud. However, seeing a look full of sympathy, not dislike, she continued - Today I turned fifteen, and she found out who my soulmate is. However, she forbade me to see him because I was engaged to another. I said that I did not want to ruin the fate of my soul mate, as she did, but she kicked me out.

\- Well, you did everything right, dear, of course, your mother is a complete idiot. - Idalin snorted and patted the teenager on the head - You can spend the night with us, don't worry.

\- Thank you. - A grateful smile touched Blythe's lips.

\- Oh, do you have soulmates on the Boiling Isles? - Luz decided to vote in order to defuse the obstruction and somehow distract everyone.

\- Yes, but people do not? - Clathorn asked without much interest.

\- Well, some writers write fanfiction about it, but no, we don't have that. - the younger Blythe jerked at these words, and this did not escape the attention of the gray-haired witch.

\- I don’t want to sound tactless, but who is your soulmate? - Ida carefully looked at the younger Blythe - Do not worry, no one will blame you for this.

\- That's why I came here. - the green-haired pursed her lips and closed her eyes, gathering her strength - This is Luz.

\- I? - the man asked, bewildered.

\- Yes, you. - Blythe repeated quietly, afraid to look at the Latina and see charity and hatred in her brown eyes, and even worse to hear a refusal. And she was fully entitled to it even if people had soulmates, the witch would not force Luz to do anything. Especially when people don't have it, especially when Amity is engaged. But Noseda can be happy with another, with someone who will really bring her happiness.

\- Well, I'll leave you two. - the younger Klathorn went out into the street, taking Sovbert with her

\- Listen, Luz, I don’t want and will not force you to love me and to date me because I love you. - the witch finally looked up at the Spaniard - After all, you still don't have my name on your shoulder.

\- Yes, in my world there is no such thing and your name is not on the shoulder, but I think it doesn't matter. After all, the main thing is feelings, right? - Luz smiled affectionately at the girl who looked cracked, and hope splashed in her golden eyes sitting now and listening to the dialogue between her mentor and the green-haired witch, the human girl decided to analyze her feelings for the second. I can't even call them friendly, especially when Amity cried an unpleasant scrape and ache in her chest, indignation and anger at the witch's mother appeared. I wanted so much to comfort the crying girl, to say that everything is fine and not to let go Nosedu always had a magnet for Blythe, but it was never a friendly love - I love you too.

Blythe jumped off the couch and ran into the laughing girl with her arms at least this day they can enjoy each other before parting forever, but now they did not want to think about it.

*************

The Owl Lady with a smile listened to the laughter of the girls in the house and sat down on her staff. Now her path lay in the Blythe estate, and an important task lay on her shoulders. After knocking decisively on the massive doors of the estate, the witch gathered her strength and went inside when the doors opened. Her legs led her along the familiar path to Odalia's office.

\- Mrs. Blythe, may I come in? - Klathorn without knocking went into the help, which was illuminated by the burning fireplace. In the center of the room, at a large table, sat a woman, whose eyes flashed with surprise, but then went out - You have not changed at all, Odalia.

\- Idalin? What are you doing here? Come to surrender to Emperor Belos again? - mockingly stretched the green-haired, getting up from the table.

\- I don't want to upset, but no. I came to visit you out of an old friendship. - the gray-haired woman attentively watches the woman opposite, whose eye twitched.  
o watching the woman opposite, whose eye twitched.

\- An old friendship? When you say so, it means that you need something. Speak.

\- Okay, okay, don't fool you. - Ida sighed with mock annoyance and immediately took on a serious look - I came here about your daughter. Rather, about her soulmate.

\- I could have guessed that she would go to you and your student. - Blythe replied calmly and proudly raised her head - Amity is engaged to the son of a very famous family, she is Blythe and must do everything for her family.

\- Do you even believe in what you say? ..your parents hammered it into your head, and you cling to it like a staff during the battle - Idaline sighed in anguish - Nevertheless, I did not come here for my own sake and did not even line you up. I came here for Luz, who is like a daughter to me. I don't want her fate to be ruined because of you, like Amity's.

\- Well, then you came here in vain, Idalin. - Odalia said dryly and pointed to the open door - You can leave.

\- No, Leah, I haven't finished yet. - The Owl Lady answered sharply, calling her friend by a nickname out of old habit - Once your parents ordered you to part with me because of your engagement, and you obeyed. ..they ruined our lives, not only I suffered all these years, I know you too, just put on a mask of indifference.

\- Ida, shut up

\- No, Leah, I will say, do you really want the same fate for your daughter? Do you want her to suffer? - Ida shook her head in annoyance - Where is my Odalia, who would not have offended a fly before?

\- Ida, I... - Odalia cut herself off abruptly. - Is that all you wanted to say?

\- Apparently now everything is for sure. Good luck, Blythe. - spat out the gray-haired and loudly slammed the door, leaving Blythe in the usual, but now oppressive solitude. Odalia grabbed the engagement paper and tossed it into the flames that consumed him without mercy. The first tears in many years gushed out of my eyes against my will.

*************

When Ida returned to the Owl House, there was silence. Walking up to her student's room, she smiled. The two girls fell asleep in a man's sleeping bag in an embrace.

\- Sleep well. - The woman quietly wished and closed the door. Talking to her soul mate sucked all the moral strength out of her. I wanted to hide somewhere in the corner and cry, as she did after breaking up with Odalia many years ago. Over time, the wounds healed with the understanding that the past could not be returned, but today the old wounds were disturbed and it hurt again somewhere in the chest.

*************

\- Thanks for the night, but I have to go back. - The next morning Amity began to get ready for home.

\- But Amity, you can stay here with us, with me. - Luz took the girl's hands and squeezed them gently, peering into her eyes.

\- She speaks correctly, dear, you can live here, I will not hand you over to your family. - Ida promised, standing near the burning stove.

\- I don’t want you to have problems because of me, thank you for everything. And Luz, forgive me - Blythe buried herself in the neck of the Latina, inhaling her scent for the last time - I love you.

\- Me too. - Tears spurted from Noseda's brown eyes when Amity ran out of the house, no longer able to endure goodbye. Clathorn turned away, furtively brushing away her tears.

\- Ida, why is everything so unfair. - the man whispered, stamping his foot - I just gained love and immediately lost it.

\- I'm so sorry, child. - The Owl Lady sighed as she felt human tears on her clothes.

*************

Wiping away the tears that were pouring in an endless stream, the girl ran into the mansion and immediately ran into her mother.

\- Back? - stated the woman and clasped her hands in the castle.

\- Yes, mom, I'm ready to meet my fiancé. - Amity stared at the floor, not caring what her mother thinks, seeing her daughter's tears.

\- The engagement is canceled, you can live with your man. - Evenly said Odalia - In the end it is very prestigious to have the first person on the Boiling Isles as friends.

\- True? - the teenager looked up at the woman,who looked at her without emotion. Elder Blythe was not capable of jokes, especially such. So really true. In a fit of uncontrollable happiness, the girl hugged her mother. What was her surprise when she received responses. It was the first time in her entire life that my mother hugged her - Thank you, mother.

\- So go. - the woman let go of her daughter, looking as she happily slammed the door of the estate behind her, leaving her alone - Good luck.

*************

\- Luz, I'm free! - Amity happily burst into the Owl House, slamming the door and thuja was greeted with strong hugs. Now she would never let her man go, never. They will spend many years together.

Ida, who was watching this with a happy scene, quietly went up to her room and took out an album of photographs. Many of them had two happy girls.

\- Still, you are the same, Leah. - the woman pressed one of the photographs to her chest while joyful screams were heard from the first floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that English is not my native language,but I hope that this did not bother you much. I really look forward to your comments.


End file.
